Crazy in Love
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: "Love's got the best of me, baby, you're making a fool if me..." 'Crazy in Love' The Eden Project. Mike takes his family and to a consert to see Felinus Kat, and when her tour bus breaks down, will Mike meet someone that changes his life?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! How did you even get these? Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" Persephone squealed, holding up tickets for herself, and her family that consisted of her father, Mike, her mother, Zoey, her stepfather, Duncan, herself and her older brother, Victor, to all go and view a consert by her favorite pop star singer, 'Felinus Kat'.

Mike didn't know much about who Felinus Kat was, all he really knew is that she sang those pop songs that were played on the radio and that she was young, maybe around Victor's age, that being fifteen. He was happy to buy them all tickets to go see her.

Duncan let off a laugh, seeing his stepdaughter as happy as she was, he knew Mike bought her the tickets due to the fact he lived alone most of the time and he made good money creating a popular comic book series. Mike had the money, while he and Zoey didn't, hey, a hairdresser and police officer don't make that much money, and putting up an eleven year old and fifteen year old was barely manageable if they went out and threw cash like the world was ending that night.

Zoey hugged Duncan's arm and gave her husband a happy smile, "Aw, isn't that sweet, honey?" She questioned, her light brown eyes sparkling up to him.

Duncan nodded and stroked his facial hair that he had grown out since Total Drama All Stars, "Of course it is. Thank you for inviting us along on the trip, Mike.". Duncan had improved his behavior drastically since he had gotten out of , Zoey was his parole officer that helped him do so, and he really wanted to impress her by being a good guy. Obviously it all worked out because they were married and Zoey was two months pregnant.

Zoey heard the oven give off a sharp ring and she jumped, "Oh! Cake is done!", she exclaimed, adjusting her apron she got from her's and Duncan's honeymoon in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

They had quite a fun time there, seeing a magician, "Utopia Izzy" and her assistant, "Lindsay the Lovely" preform so many death defying tricks on that stage. They shows they had witnessed had brought the couple closer. Close enough, that they picked the romantic Bellagio hotel and casino to stay in.

Zoey was in the kitchen for awhile so Mike decided to ask Persephone about the show that they were going to see in Toronto.

"Seph, so what does this 'Felinus Kat' girl sing?".

Persephone looked at Mike and gave him a look of annoyance that he got from Zoey all the time when they were married, "Oh, my god. Dad, you don't know who she is?! She is Felinus Kat, pop star, rights activist, part time goddess.".

Mike cleared his throat, that didn't help his case of finding out more about this girl at all, "No, no, honey. What kind of music does she sing?".

Persephone leaned back in her chair and her annoyed look morphed into being even more annoyed than before, "Her songs top the billboard charts like all the time. How can you not know that?" She queried, tapping her pedicures nails on her polyester covered forearms.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck, whistling a little, out his gapped teeth, as he looked at his daughter, sheepishly, "Hon', I don't really leave the house often, due to the comic books and all the work I have to do on order to get them onto shelves on time." He explained, hoping Persephone would understand that he wasn't that up to date on music and all.

Persephone shook her head and brought out the IPhone, Mike had bought her for her tenth birthday, she went onto "YouTube" and immediately, Felinus Kat's newest song "Care For You" was on the front of the page.

Mike listened as the sultry, beautiful female voice was heard singing a very sensual song, talking about everything a male should do for his lady. He was a tad bit suspicious that a teenager would be singing a song like that, but he wouldn't say anything until it got into the explicit, explicit range, where she started referring to genitalia, rear ends, and breasts. Not even Mike wanted to listen to songs that were nasty just for the sake of being nasty. The girl's voice got him hot under the coller, due to it being smooth like butter and seductive like an evil queen.

Persephone noticed her father was getting heated by Felinus Kat's singing so she turned the phone off, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, "I promise, not all of her songs are... like that." She apologized, bowing her head and exiting the song, filling the dining room with silence once again.

Mike turned to Victor, he wanted to know his son's opinion about the girl they were going to watch on stage as well. Hey, Victor was a good kid and knew what was good for a young child like Persephone and what you would consider 'adult oriented'. "Vic, what do you think about Felinus Kat?".

Victor's light tan face turned from its usual shade to a very bright, vibrant red, "She's, uh, alright." He replied awkwardly.

Persephone leaned onto the table and tapped her dad on the shoulder, "Vicky has a huge crush on Felinus Kat. He thinks she's a total hottie." She pointed out, as if it weren't awkward or obvious as it was.

Victor was never the one to pipe up and argue, I'd anything, he would just shut down and give off whiney groans. He was a mopey boy, was a passive boy, he was, definitely, Mike's son. He did exactly what he always did, curled up and let out a whimpering grunt, "Mmm...".

Mike chuckled lightly, aw, his son finally showed interest in a girl! Duncan owed him thirty bucks now.

Duncan and Zoey walked out with the beautiful birthday cake for their daughter's eleventh birthday, "Happy Birthday, Seph!".

"Thirty bucks, Duncan!".


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was sitting with Victor to his left and Persephone to his right. Duncan and Zoey sat next to Persephone, since she was going back with them to Zoey's.

Victor was looking at his phone, scared to look up and see Felinus Kat looking at him.

Mike had done some research on this girl, assuming, her grandparents took care of her when she was at home and on her tours, she was usually surrounded by body guards. She was fourteen years old, being eleven years younger than himself. Her Grandparents were millionaires themselves, being helicopter designers and a famous painter. He had known some of her grandmother's artworks, he actually had one hanging in his house, 'Sunshine of a Rose Patch' by Viola Chavez, and he adored the design of her grandfather's helicopters.

Persephone looked just like one of her crazed fangirls, having a purple shirt with Felinus's logo, skinny jeans with a spiky belt, boots from Felinus's clothing line, a letterman jacket of the same line of clothes, and a purple and white cap with Felinus's logo, hiding her brown locks.

Zoey was cleaned up, she had on a white, ruffled blouse, an orange pencil skirt, dark panty hose, and some neon orange kitten heels, her brunette hair being curled atop her head to one side.

Duncan was in his police uniform, due to him getting off from work right before and having no time to change.

Victor was in a green shirt with an intricate design covering basically all of the shirt, some baggy jeans, and some sandals.

Mike wasn't wearing anything special, just a blue button up and some slacks with black loafers.

Persephone was sitting, figeting in antsy anticipation to see her favorite singer come on the stage. She was snapping selfies of herself every five minutes and squealing a whole bunch. "Oh my god, 8m gonna see Felinus Kat! Can you believe I'm gonna see Felinus Kat?! I'm standing in the area of Felinus Kat!".

Zoey rubbed her daughter's back, trying to get her daughter to calm down before the show started. She didn't want to have her daughter in the newspaper for allegedly assulting a celebrity.

Soon the lights swung around, pinks, purples, ultraviolets, white sparkles.

A voice came over the speakers, "Are you ready to see the one and only Felinus Kat?!" The female voice questioned, sounding like she was, too, pumped for this consert.

All of the fans began cheering, Mike hearing Persephone over the sea of men, women, boys, and girls.

A cannon blew and cute confetti flew through the air as the special sibger, Felinus Kat, emerged from the smoke. She ran by the crowd, a giant grin on her face. She was absolutely even more gorgeous in person!

Her thick, dark brown locks fluttered in the breeze as she ran by high-fiving the happy, elated crowd. The wind breezing through her tresses exposed a semi-tanned, plump-cheeked face. Her intense dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the spotlights.

She had a feminine yet cute figure. Her hips were violin shaped and she had thick thighs with no bottom, she had a slight muffin top and a little kangaroo pouch. Her breasts weren't enormous, maybe about a D cup and they dipped like teardrops onto her leather vest.

Persephone immediately whipped out her phone and took a video as she got a high five from her idol. She was beginning to fangirl, she was leaping with joy and shrieking with glee, "O.M.G! I just got high fived by Felinus Kat! She actually touched my hand! This is the greatest day of my life!".

Mike smiled and looked over to his son, who's reaction made him just want to smile more.

Victor's fave was pale, all except for his cheeks, which were a bright red. He had his eyes glued to the stage and he had a very awkward smile, like he forgot how to just curve his lips to show happiness.

Mike nudged his son and chuckled lightly, shifting his eyes between Victor and Felinus.

Victor covered hid face and laughed as he peeked through a crack in his fingers, locking eyes with beautiful pop star.

More confetti flashed out and this time the confetti came with white, purple, black, and pink balloons.

Persephone caught a ballon, a white one with Felinus's signature on it and she let out a happy squeal and jumped like a prancing lamb in a field of flowers.

Zoey giggled at her son and daughter, snuggling onto Duncan more than she already was.

Felinus immediately stopped and went center stage, she gave a wave and a smile to the sea of people.

Mike saw her fan base and it consisted of all people, old and young, male and female, all kinds of races.

This girl has to be good! She had a bunch of people sitting there, waiting for her to sing.

"Are y'all ready for tonight?!" She shouted go her fans and fan's families and friends.

She got a loud cheering roar in response.


End file.
